Some motorcycles include a front fairing assembly located near a top portion of the fork assembly. When rigidly coupled to the motorcycle frame, the front fairing assembly may also have support on left and right side portions of the front fairing assembly. The left and right side portions of the front fairing assembly are conventionally supported by individual mounting brackets extending upward to the front fairing assembly from a lower frame portion or an engine guard. Such mounting brackets may add weight to the motorcycle, increase aerodynamic drag of the motorcycle, and adversely affect the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle.
Therefore, there exists a need for a motorcycle fairing support member, a motorcycle fairing support assembly, and a method of supporting a motorcycle fairing that reduces the weight of the motorcycle, reduces aerodynamic drag, and improves the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle.